


Reconsideration

by BSplendens



Series: Miscellaneous TF fics (mostly TFP), AKA where the completed TF bunnies live [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Megatron values consent, Nervousness, Non-dark-energon Megatron, Oral Sex, Safe place now, Second Thoughts, Sticky sexual interface, Vaginal Fingering, consent is important, fully consensual, handjobs, implied past noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave decides to try allowing Megatron to spike him. <br/>It doesn't go terribly well.<br/>Fortunately, Megatron knows what the slag he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's... really starting to have second thoughts about this. 

Soundwave licks his lips, nervously eyeing Megatron's spike, then stifles a whine and instinctively presses his legs together. He's... he's definitely reconsidering. He's seen Megatron's spike before, of course, and he's experimented a bit- he knows what to do with the warlord's equipment. He's tried a few things involving his tentacles, especially, and they both enjoy that. So... he's seen and handled the big mech's spike before. He's just never... never looked at Megatron's (impressive) equipment and thought _that's going in me._ It's... it's a frightening thought. 

Logically, he  _knows_ this shouldn't hurt. Megatron has shown him as much... Soundwave now knows what gentle attention to his valve feels like, knows what it feels like to have the warlord nuzzled up between his thighs, lapping ever-so-gently at his valve, and he knows- he knows what it's like to have something inside him that's meant to cause him pleasure. He... really wasn't too fond of the idea of having Megatron's claws in his valve, but... they did end up using a small toy, and... mmh. Soundwave shivers just a bit at the memory, his equipment pulsing heat up through him at the thought of what they'd done, then tenses up a bit when he remembers what they're doing. Right. This is... this is something different. 

Armor tightening itself against his frame, Soundwave swallows nervously, then slowly wraps one servo around the warlord's spike. Megatron's equipment is very impressive, and... and there's a set of ridges located just below the head of his spike. Logically, those should feel good. Except... Soundwave really doesn't know how he feels about the idea of having something this  _large_ inside him. It... it's always been a nightmare in the past, and... he's really having a hard time convincing himself that, yes, this is a safe thing to do. 

But... is he going to disappoint Megatron by backing out? The warlord is clearly enjoying this, and... he's been so patient, so  _careful..._ Soundwave doesn't want to disappoint him. 

He'll just... just try to stay calm. This won't hurt, after all... he won't be injured. He's... he's going to be fine. He's just nervous, that's all. He can... he can stand that. 

 

"Soundwave... you're nervous." Megatron sighs, then gently pulls the spymaster closer, cradling Soundwave up against his side away from his equipment. "You're very nervous. Are you rethinking this, beautiful?" he whispers, leaning down and lightly kissing the trembling mech's audio fin. "Please... tell me. I'm not going to be disappointed... I promise. Just... tell me." 

 

Yes. He- he's reconsidering this. It's not that he  _wants_ to, though... logic tells him that being spiked by Megatron will feel very, very good. He just... he's  _scared._ Logic is warring with instinct, and instinct is winning. Trilling apologetically, Soundwave nods slightly, then tucks himself into a little ball and shakes his helm. He- he can't do this. Not- not now. 

_I'm sorry. I want to, I want to give you this, but- I-I can't_.  _  
_

 

"That's alright, sweetspark..." Megatron croons, very gently petting his slender beauty's stomach and stroking over the sensitive bio-lights there. "I'm not disappointed, I promise. No, no- there's no need to do anything for me. Just relax." he orders, very softly, (reluctantly) coaxing Soundwave's servo away from his spike. "I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I don't want you doing anything because you feel obligated to, my sweet... you owe me absolutely nothing. If you do not feel safe allowing me to spike you, then I am not going to spike you. And... I'm not refusing your attention, I just need to know that you really want to do this. Just think about it for a moment, Soundwave... do you really want to touch me like this, or are you just trying to... apologize?" 

_You seem rather prone to guilt, and... I'm still not entirely certain that you aren't still doing some things because you feel like you need to. I... I really need to talk to you about this. You owe me absolutely nothing._

 

Soundwave blinks, looking down at his servo held ever-so-gently in Megatron's, then looks up at the warlord and just... tries to understand. Megatron is... refusing. But... but he obviously wants to interface. His cooling fans are whirring, his spike is plainly ready, and a moment ago he was purring eagerly... doesn't he want  _something?_ Does he... does the big mech intend to just... overload himself? Why? Soundwave has absolutely no objections to using his servos (and possibly tentacles) on the warlord's spike, he... he really doesn't mind. "...prr?" Soundwave ventures, then bites his lip and just leans against Megatron, looking down at his lover's spike and feeling... very confused, really. Also... honestly, relieved. He doesn't want that in his valve, at least not now. Maybe... maybe at some future point. But not now.

 

"Soundwave... in a healthy relationship, neither partner ever owes the other anything. Intimate attention is not something to be traded... it is something to be enjoyed with no strings attached. I do things for you because I want to, because it brings me pleasure to make you feel good... not because I feel that I must settle a score. And you do not owe me anything as some sort of apology. We tried something, you weren't ready, and you told me. That was the right thing to do. Now... I don't think you should be making any decisions about interface right now. You look... shaky. I do have something to take care of, though. So... I want you to lay back, relax, and watch me. I think you might enjoy this." Megatron purrs, then reaches down and wraps one servo tightly around his spike. He'll just handle this himself. 

Stroking firmly from the base of his spike to the tip, Megatron purrs deliberately, then moans, making no effort to stifle himself- Soundwave likes his voice. 

 

Soundwave's optics widen slightly at the sight, not to mention the sound, then he takes Megatron's suggestion (he doesn't feel like resisting) and just relaxes against the larger mech. This... this is actually rather... rather nice. Mmm. Okay, he... he likes this. He still  _wants_ to do something, but... Megatron was using his "I am very gently ordering you to do something, please do it" voice a moment ago. This... this is important. He won't argue. 

 

Megatron knows exactly how to quickly bring himself to overload, mostly due to necessity- there have been many times where he's had to deal with his frame's desires as fast as possible in order to do more important things. Although he's trying to make a decent bit of noise for Soundwave, he's not trying to draw this out at all- he just wants to get himself to overload so he can close his panel and properly hold the still-shivering mech up against him. 

It's not long before the warlord overloads, and he doesn't bother trying to muffle his growl- which earns him a delicious shiver from the slender mech pressed up against his side. Humming soothingly to his beautiful spymaster, the warlord quickly cleans himself up with a soft cloth, then closes his panel and tosses the cloth aside. Wrapping both arms very gently around his sweetspark, he pulls Soundwave close and just holds him, trying to shoo away the last few shivers. "There, see? I'm a big mech, I can take care of myself. Now... you're still shivering. Let me fix that." 

 

Soundwave nuzzles lightly up against Megatron's chassis, purring very softly, then gives a startled little noise at a light nip to his shoulder blade. Slightly confused, he glances up at Megatron, then purrs and relaxes again. Oh, okay... this is good. It feels nice, and... and Megatron actually took care of his needs himself instead of accepting Soundwave's offer. And that... 

Actually, that makes him want to pounce on his lover and very thoroughly thank the warlord for this. But... not right now. Later.

He needs to plan. 

Also, this is way too nice to stop. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"There... how's this?" Megatron whispers, then smiles softly, both servos gently sliding down his lover's frame. He's reclined against a small stack of pillows, and Soundwave iss stretched out along his front, the spymaster shivering and trilling softly at his touches. He can easily touch and stroke his beauty this way, and he has easy access to the slender mech's interface equipment... which is why he's now occupied with stroking Soundwave's spike and ever-so-gently tracing around the rim of the trembling spymaster's valve. "You sound like you're enjoying this... such lovely little noises." 

 

Soundwave squeaks at a particularly firm stroke, then whines and bites down on the side of his arm to muffle the aforementioned noises. He should really be more  _restrained,_ but- but he hasn't had much experience staying quiet while his valve is being  _touched_ this way, and- _nnh_ -

The spymaster gives a muffled yelp at a firm rub to his anterior node, then whines, hips bucking up into the powerful servos stroking around his valve. Mewling softly, he presses up a bit further, then moans and whimpers when Megatron rubs his thumb firmly over the tip of Soundwave's spike. He'd be a bit more restrained with just the attention to his spike, but- but there are powerful claws firmly stroking over the rim of his valve, and he doesn't know what to do with- with those claws- 

The slender mech bucks his hips up into Megatron's servo, then mewls in shock and pleasure as the warlord's claws slip into his valve and stroke over the soft inner walls. Mewling again, he arches his back slightly and stares up at Megatron, hips twitching against the larger mech's powerful servo. Oh, Primus, that- that's- _wow._

 

"Oh- my apologies, that was accidental. However... you do seem to be enjoying this. Would you like to continue?" Megatron asks softly, his servo stilling in Soundwave's valve. He keeps gently stroking the spymaster's spike, though, just a bit- Soundwave doesn't like it when Megatron stops right in the middle of foreplay. It earns Megatron entirely the wrong type of whimper. "Don't worry... I am fully capable of touching your valve like this without injuring you." the large mech soothes, then lightly kisses his spymaster's audio fins, trying to keep him calm. "In fact, mmm... would you like me to get that little toy out?" 

 

Yes. Absolutely. Soundwave clicks up at Megatron, then nods and trills, spreading his legs just a bit further. He'd like this to continue, and... and he would like to add something else. It's been a very long time since any of the nodes deeper in his valve have been stimulated, and- and they've  _never_ been touched in any way not intended to hurt him. And then Soundwave's train of thought grinds to a screeching halt when Megatron's claws curl and the tips scrape over-  _okay,_ he's not sure what that is but it feels  _good._ Mewling softly in pleasure, the spymaster squirms against Megatron's powerful servos, then shivers in anticipation when one of the warlord's servos leaves his spike and opens a hidden compartment in the side of their berth. He _knows_ what's in there, and- 

Soundwave's cooling fans speed up at the distinctive buzz of a small vibrator, then the spymaster _whimpers_ and cants his hips, trying to get Megatron to do anything other than just stroke that one spot. It feels  _very_ good, yes, but- _more._

 

"Easy... you ready?" Megatron whispers, then purrs when his spymaster mewls and nods. "Alright. Tell me if I do anything you don't like, or if this gets to be too much." he orders softly, then gently presses the buzzing toy to Soundwave's anterior node, enjoying the startled little noise it earns him. "That's it... enjoy yourself." he purrs, then carefully repositions the toy and presses it into Soundwave's valve- just a bit. When Soundwave tenses slightly (expected, the slender mech still can't quite shake his unease regarding touches to his valve), the warlord gently strokes over a few of the nodes he's located, then purrs and presses the vibrator to his own fingers. This spreads the vibrations from the powerful little toy along his servo and through a fairly considerable portion of the spymaster's valve, and it should earn him a very good reaction... _ah, there we go._

 

Soundwave _wails_ , back arching, optics flaring brightly as overload crashes over him. His back stays bowed for a moment or two, then he slowly relaxes, panting softly in surprise and pleasure. Giving a soft little mewl, Soundwave turns his helm to the side and nuzzles gently up against Megatron's chassis, then trills quietly and spreads his legs a bit more. Oh, that's- _yes,_ please, yes, _more-_

 

"Was that a good spot, then?" Megatron purrs, gently sliding his claws just a bit deeper and carefully stroking the soft inner walls of his beautiful mech's valve. "Oh, that was beautiful... now, would you like another overload? I'm perfectly willing to just keep touching you like this until you're too tired to do anything other than purr, if you'd like that..." he offers, then smiles, shifting to lightly stroke Soundwave's spike with his other servo. "What do you think, sweetspark?" the warlord croons, smiling softly as Soundwave purrs dozily up at him.

 

Oh. Oh, _yes._ Please. He's a little bit embarrassed that he overloaded so quickly, but... he's really not going to complain about something that feels this good. Yes, he would like Megatron to keep- to keep _touching_ him like this. Yes please. Soundwave mewls softly and nods, parting his legs just a bit more, then whimpers as the warlord's thumb is rubbed semi-roughly over his anterior node. Okay, that's- it's good, but- but that's actually- just a little bit too much. Flinching away slightly, the spymaster gives an uneasy little whine and attempts to press his legs together, then relaxes when Megatron removes his servo. 

 

"I'm sorry... is your node sensitive? I won't touch there again, don't worry." Megatron whispers, kissing his spymaster's audio fins in apology, then very gently rubs the slender mech's inner thigh in an attempt to offer him a bit of extra pleasure. "Do you want me to keep going? I won't touch your node again without permission, don't worry..." he soothes, then smiles and carefully returns his servo to Soundwave's valve when the spymaster croons and spreads his legs a bit more. "Here we go... and thank you for telling me you didn't like what I was doing. That was the right thing to do. Now... how does this feel?" 

 

Megatron stopped when Soundwave wanted him to. That's... that's very good. And, mmm- oh, okay, now this feels incredible. Soundwave shivers all over, then mewls softly up at Megatron, his thighs quivering slightly as the warlord's claws slide deeper into his valve. Oh, yes,  _please- harder-_

Soundwave croons up at Megatron, then keens at a gentle stroke to something sensitive deep in his valve. Helm lolling to the side, the spymaster croons in pleasure, his legs parting a bit further in a silent plea for more. 

 

"Alright, Soundwave... just let me know if you want me to do anything differently. I'm going to try something..." Megatron whispers, then slides his mostly unoccupied servo under one of Soundwave's thighs, gently hitching the spymaster's leg up slightly. "Here... let me tilt your hips a bit... there, just like that." he purrs, then carefully adds another finger to the spymaster's valve, smiling softly when Soundwave bucks and wails in overload. "There we go. You're very sensitive, aren't you? No, don't worry- that's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not surprising, and, mmm... it looks like it's a lot of fun for you. You're making such beautiful sounds, my sweet... please don't hold back, you're gorgeous." 

 

He- oh, okay, yes- he can do that. Megatron likes his voice, and... and this feels so  _good,_ he really doesn't feel like trying to stay quiet. Optics shuttering, Soundwave just shivers and coos for a moment in enjoyment of the afterglow, then opens his optics and just drowsily stares at the ceiling. He doesn't much feel like moving, he'll just... just lay here and purr.

Or maybe he'll arch his back again and gasp rather loudly when Megatron presses the little toy deep into his valve. Yes, that seems like the right thing to do. 

 

Megatron chuckles softly as Soundwave's pedes skid (clumsily) across the surface of the berth, then purrs and shifts so that he's holding Soundwave up with the slender mech's hips tilted at a rather nice angle. Humming soothingly, he gently slides his fingers just a bit deeper, then nuzzles firmly up against the spymaster's audio fins and purrs gently to him. "You are absolutely gorgeous, my sweet... look at you. You're so beautiful, and so  _brave..._ thank you so much for sharing this with me. Your trust is worth more to me than I can ever say... so please allow me to show you." the warlord croons, then shifts so that he's gently pinning Soundwave's knee to his brilliantly glowing stomach with one forearm. This leaves him with a servo free, and rubbing said servo firmly over the tip of Soundwave's spike earns him a  _very_ nice little whimper. "Relax, my sweet, and enjoy yourself... I'll make you feel so very good. What do you say, my beautiful Soundwave- would you like one more overload?" 

 

Yes. Yesyesyes. Soundwave tries to trill enthusiastically and communicate that, but he really just ends up squalling as Megatron strokes his fingertips across something very sensitive. Mewling softly, the spymaster squirms for a moment more, then nods frantically and  _whines._ Absolutely, yes. More. And not just more physical pleasure- Megatron is whispering lovely things into his audios, calling him beautiful, calling him  _brave,_ just for- just for laying still and allowing- oh, Primus, he's- he's really not that brave just for letting himself be touched, this feels too good to be afraid of- but- but he's not about to complain about- oh,  _Primus,_  Megatron is- is making him feel- making his  _spark_ feel- 

 _Primus_ \- he just-  _more_ - 

 

"Not up to being coherent? It's alright... I understand. You're so very sensitive, I don't think this will take long... just enjoy yourself, alright? You can squirm as much as you want, Soundwave... I want you to feel good." Megatron whispers, then bends his fingers slightly, using the joints to firmly stroke the inside of Soundwave's valve. He doesn't want to use his clawtips, that would be... bad. This, on the other servo- this is very plainly the right route to take. When the motion earns him a very nice moan, Megatron repeats the motion, then gently squeezes the slender mech's spike and strokes firmly from base to tip. Humming in his beautiful spymaster's audios, he strokes again and then thrusts his claws just a bit deeper, trying to find a new node- ah, this seems like one. When Megatron brushes his fingers over it, Soundwave's thighs twitch, hard, and he  _keens_ in pleasure. Perfect.

 

Soundwave quickly loses track of what, exactly, is happening to him. He's aware of the bursts of pleasure stemming from his spike and valve and the steadily building charge racing through him, but he's not sure  _how_ Megatron is doing it, just- just that it feels incredible. He also very quickly loses his little remaining control over his voicebox, a steady stream of chirps and moans and mewls escaping him, and- and he can't find it in him to  _resist._ He wants to tell Megatron how good this feels, he really does, and- and Megatron likes- likes to hear him. He should- should let go, let himself- 

He should let himself feel good. It's safe here, and- and Megatron is- 

Megatron has him. He's safe. 

 

"My beautiful, beautiful Soundwave." Megatron whispers, then purrs, nuzzling gently against his gorgeous spymaster's audio fins. "So gorgeous... and you sound incredible, my sweet. Relax, let go... I have you. You're safe. Enjoy yourself." he croons, then presses his fingers just a bit deeper into Soundwave's valve, ever-so-gently spreading the delicate walls open just enough to add another digit. 

 

Oh  _Primus-_

Soundwave  _squeals,_ back arching, every single bio-light on his frame flaring brilliantly as overload crashes over him and his world goes white.

 

"That's it." Megatron whispers, carefully holding Soundwave close, then loosens his grip a bit when the spymaster relaxes. He keeps his claws in the spymaster's valve, though, and he nods down towards his servo when he sees his spymaster look up at him. "Here... I'd just like you to see something." he croons, flexing his fingers slightly in the slender mech's valve. "You see that? Valves are very pliable when treated gently, and... I'd say that, by now, your valve is probably stretched enough to take my spike. Now, I'm not suggesting that we interface- I'm sure you're tired. And I'm still not going to push you into interfacing with me... if you're never comfortable with being spiked, it's perfectly fine, and we will  _not_ be interfacing like that if you aren't comfortable.  All I'm trying to do right now is show you that, if you ever decide that you feel safe doing so, it is physically possible for me to spike you without hurting you." 

 

Huh. That's... that's actually... really interesting. Soundwave blinks dizzily, shifting his hips slightly, then squirms just a bit as the sensation of his over-sensitive valve being stretched open registers. It's not unpleasant, not quite, but... it's borderline. Megatron withdraws his servo at the first sign of discomfort, though, as always, and... hmm. His valve still doesn't hurt. Curious, he slowly lowers one servo to lightly touch the rim of his valve, carefully inspecting the soft proto-flesh. No pain at all... and his valve has definitely been stretched quite a bit. He's a bit overly sensitive, yes, but that's normal after multiple overloads, and... and absolutely no pain. He's still fascinated by that, he's always been- hence why he now has multiple videos of minibots interfacing with larger mechs. It's not out of any particular attraction to such a thing, it's purely for scientific purposes. Also to reassure himself. He'd located them after the possibility of being spiked by Megatron started to register... he needed something to reassure him that, yes, it might be possible for them to interface that way without any pain. 

And now they've just proven it. Chuckling softly, the spymaster relaxes against the berth, shuttering his optics and snuggling up against Megatron. _Nothing like a practical demonstration_. 

After a minute or two of just lying there, though, something registers. Megatron's frame is still tingling with charge. Now, Megatron has made it very clear that he doesn't want Soundwave doing anything out of a sense of obligation, and he's proved that he's very willing to dispel a charge for himself... but Soundwave doesn't intend to make him do that. He's relaxed, his entire frame is still tingling pleasantly, and right now he wants to do nice things for his lover. 

Licking his lips, the spymaster purrs softly up at Megatron, then squirms around until he's able to reach the warlord's pelvic armor. And, just to make it very clear that he's not even the slightest bit nervous about this (okay, maybe just a tiny bit apprehensive, but not anywhere near enough to dissuade him), he leans down and licks long and slow up the larger mech's codpiece. 

 

Still inwardly purring at the sight of Soundwave inspecting his equipment (he loves seeing his beautiful spymaster learning what feels good), the warlord watches with mild confusion in his optics as Soundwave repositions himself, then hisses slightly at the lick. _Oh_. "Soundwave, I -ah- I'm not complaining, and you do seem fairly confident in what you're doing, but I'd like to be certain that-" 

The warlord abruptly cuts off with a particularly undignified yelp when Soundwave bites down on the edge of his pelvic armor. Okay. That definitely seems enthusiastic enough... he's not about to protest. Soundwave's optics are glinting brilliantly, and the spymaster clearly isn't nervous- at least, not nervous enough to care. Okay. He'll just settle back and enjoy this. 

 

Soundwave twitches back slightly when the warlord's spike cover abruptly snaps back, but he doesn't retreat- he's not scared. In fact... he's going to try something.

Leaning down, the spymaster nuzzles lightly at Megatron's spike, then somewhat hesitantly laps at the tip. He's just going to test, see how he feels about possibly using his mouth on the warlord's spike- and the first thing he needs to do is figure out how he feels about the taste. Not bad, not at all... bit strange, but not bad. And there's absolutely no way he's going to be able to fit Megatron's spike very far into his mouth without hurting himself and quite possibly scraping his fangs along something that Megatron would most likely prefer to keep un-scraped, so that's out of the question, but- but he's willing to use his glossa. Also his tentacles. 

Shifting just a bit, Soundwave snakes one tentacle out and wraps it gently around the base of the warlord's impressive spike, then squeezes gently but firmly as he considers his next move. He doesn't want to test just how much of the warlord's spike he can fit into his mouth- that would not be comfortable for him, and it would probably lead to him instinctively biting down and causing Megatron quite a lot of pain. Instead, he'll just... hmm. He'll just trail his glossa gently up the warlord's spike a couple of times, just test what reactions it might earn him, test if he needs to know anything about this. 

 

He is absolutely going to be still. There is no way he is going to risk bucking up against Soundwave or hurting his spymaster in any way. He's never actually asked, but he's quite certain that he knows why Soundwave doesn't like having his face touched, why the spymaster reacts very badly to having anything forced into his mouth. He is not going to risk doing anything that's at all like whatever has happened in the past- and, besides, there's really no reason to be rough. No need to buck up and jolt Soundwave, that's just not fun. 

And, mmh- oh, Soundwave is definitely not scared. Judging by the glint in the spymaster's optics, he's enjoying this, and- inexperienced or not, he's taking the right path. He's already learned how to use his tentacles on Megatron's spike, so now that he's adding his glossa into the equation- well, Megatron is definitely going to have some trouble staying still. 

 

Soundwave firmly grips the warlord's hips in both servos, experimentally taking the head of Megatron's spike into his mouth for just a moment before deciding that he's not a huge fan of doing that. Instead, he just gently laps at the tip for a moment, still eyeing Megatron and gauging his lover's reactions. Okay, this is definitely good... maybe he'll just keep doing this. Long, slow licks along the shaft of Megatron's spike, interspersed with soft little laps at the tip and accompanied by the rhythmic movement of his tentacles, seems to be making Megatron feel good... judging by the loud purring of his engines. 

Thanks to his grip on Megatron's hips, he can feel the start of the movement as the warlord bucks slightly up into him, and he's not bothered- he's still relaxed, he just lets it happen. He can let himself move with his lover, and he can lick along Megatron's spike the entire time it's happening. Pausing slightly, he cuts off Megatron's apology with a soothing trill, then pats lightly at the larger mech's side in an effort to encourage him. He's fine, really... that didn't bother him at all. It might have bothered him if he'd been mouthing the head of Megatron's spike at the time, but his lover waited to move until Soundwave wasn't going to be hurt or shaken up. 

 

Somewhat surprised by how relaxed Soundwave still is, Megatron eyes his lover for a moment, then slowly rolls his hips up into the spymaster's touches. When Soundwave still doesn't show any signs of distress, he relaxes slightly, allowing his hips to move just a bit. He's careful not to thrust too hard, though- he doesn't want to jolt the slender mech currently lapping gently along his spike. He'll just allow himself to move a bit, and... he'll relax, allow himself to let go and enjoy what Soundwave is doing for him. Because this feels good, it feels very good, and Soundwave is  _enjoying_ it. His optics are bright, he's actually smiling (or smiling as much as it's possible to while licking someone's spike), and he's purring. And, oh, Primus- Megatron can  _feel_ him purring. Oh, that's good. That's very good.  _  
_

"Soundwave... that feels very, very good." he whispers, then purrs, claws digging into the berth as Soundwave locates a particularly sensitive spot right at the base of his spike. 

 

He's doing a good job, and that... that's a very good thing. Succeeding always feels nice, and it feels even better when he's causing his lover pleasure. Soundwave purrs softly in return, then tilts his helm slightly, optics glinting in a borderline wicked fashion as something occurs to him. Lightly mouthing at the tip of Megatron's spike, Soundwave purrs softly to him, then growls and purrs much louder. He knows just how much his purrs vibrate through things (Megatron has commented on the sensation when Soundwave is purring while nibbling at his plating), so... he'll just take advantage of it and make Megatron  _moan._ Because Megatron is making some very nice sounds, and  _yes_ this is a very, very good situation. He still feels great, and Megatron currently feels even better than him. 

And apparently he's doing something right, because he can  _feel_ the charge crackling over his dentae, and- hmm, actually doesn't feel half bad. Encouraged, Soundwave mouths lightly at the tip of Megatron's spike, his tentacles carefully tightening down as he rubs two clawtips around the very base- then he twitches back as Megatron growls and overloads.  _  
_

 

Megatron bucks up slightly against Soundwave, then rumbles softly and shutters his optics for a moment, just relaxing. He opens them again at a slight whine, though, suddenly concerned- 

Oh. "My apologies, Soundwave... I would have warned you, but you caught me by surprise. That purring is... quite a trick." he chuckles, gently pulling Soundwave a bit closer and touching his chin to coax him to look up. "Here, just... shutter your optics for a moment, alright?" the warlord sighs, pulling a soft cloth from subspace and beginning to gently clean the spymaster's faceplates off. 

 

Slightly puzzled, Soundwave shutters his optics and just allows Megatron to do whatever he'd like, trying to figure out what the warlord is apologizing for. Really, it's... it's all right. Yes, there's transfluid on his faceplates, and maybe he's not such a huge fan of that- but he's really just fine. The spymaster instinctively licks his lips at the sensation of dampness dripping down his faceplates, then gives a soft little noise at the taste, genuinely surprised. That's... that's really not bad at all. Actually, it's... almost nice. Maybe because he's feeling good and hasn't just been humiliated, but... this is a fairly good taste, contrary to past experiences. 

 

"Just a moment..." Megatron whispers, suppressing an instinctive predatory growl at the sight of Soundwave licking Megatron's transfluid off his lips (that should  _not_ be hot and Soundwave will not enjoy the idea of Megatron finding it to be hot), then gently rubs the cloth over Soundwave's cheek before tossing it aside. "There. Better?" 

 

It really wasn't that much of a problem in the first place, but yes, better. Soundwave nods slightly, trilling soothingly, then wriggles around until he's snuggled up against Megatron's side. There. Now they've both overloaded, they're both feeling good, and... Soundwave knows that he's physically capable of taking Megatron's spike, should he decide to. Honestly, that's... actually starting to sound fairly nice. Having Megatron gently stretch his valve felt very good, after all... it might feel even better to have Megatron's spike in him. It's still a bit of an alarming thought, but... in light of how good that felt, he might reconsider it. Maybe. If they go slowly, it should... it should feel good, right? Maybe if they, mmm, just... just do this again to be sure that he's ready. 

Yes. That... that does sound nice. 

Purring softly up at his lover, Soundwave nuzzles at Megatron's throat, then trills softly as he's gently pulled up to sprawl across Megatron's front again. 

 

Good, Soundwave doesn't seem to be upset. Wrapping his arms gently around the slender mech, Megatron hums gently to his lover, then purrs in approval as the spymaster nibbles at his throat. "That felt wonderful, Soundwave... thank you. Now... you have that look in your optics that says you're still somewhere up in the clouds, so let's just relax. And, later, maybe we can discuss doing something like this again... hmm?" 


End file.
